


Desertion

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:ARRAge range:34 y.o.
Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090178
Kudos: 2





	Desertion

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** ARR  
>  **Age range:** 34 y.o.

“It took me five years. Five years before I decided to listen to that voice in my mind urging me to leave the army to follow my own path. And it was not an easy thing to do because deserting the Imperial Legion is punishable by death.

During the last few months, I carefully prepared my escape with the utmost discretion. Thanks to the research carried out on the fragments of Dalamud, I managed to combine Magitek and Allagan technologies to create a kind of device that would allow me to make myself invisible. Well... to visually occult my presence only since to this day I have not yet been able to find a way to fool the thermal and sound sensors.

However, my plan almost fell through when Nero tol Scaeva, an old friend from the Magitek Academy, joined the XIVth Legion to lead Gaius' new project. If I like Nero as much as he exasperates me, I would have gladly dispensed with his presence by my side. With his habit of sticking his nose into other people's business, I was afraid that he would find out about my shenanigans.

Anyway, in the end I put my plan into action. I knew that by discreetly replacing a working capacitor with a slightly defective one, I could overload the generator in my research lab if I pushed it to full power - which is often the case in some computational operations. Thus, by the time it reached the critical threshold, I had time to sneak out of the Praetorium thanks to my device, voluntarily leaving my clothes and identification card on the spot to simulate my death when my office exploded. This allowed me to create a diversion and I was able to cross Castrum Meridianum to the train station, walk back up the railway track and take advantage of the opening of the doors for the weekly convoy from Castrum Centri to escape.

I've been heading south for two days now, crossing the Northern Thanalan on foot. I am hungry, thirsty and exhausted. I will try to continue my way to Black Brush Station in Central Thanalan before reaching Ul'dah. At least, between my dusty clothes and the bandana I wear to hide my third eye, I should blend in pretty well..."


End file.
